


In My Remains

by wi1dmoon



Series: Closing Time [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>其實我是想寫個Harry沒死的故事。<br/>其實我是想寫個他們一直在說話的故事（咦）<br/>其實我是想寫個魔法師什麼都會的故事（完全不對）<br/>收錄在同人小說本【In My Remains】裡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「Eggsy……？」

青年低頭看向小女孩揪在自己褲邊上的纖巧手指，有一個分秒，那個坐在地上抬起一雙圓圓大眼注視自己的妹妹看起來就像頂著一頭柔軟金髮眼神羞怯游移的小男孩，他為那不該屬於自己的既視感露出一抹微笑，輕輕蹲了下來，一邊對她揮舞鬆鬆握起的拳，「嘿，妳幹掉妳的午餐了嗎？」

「嗯，」乖巧點了頭，小女孩以手撐地搖搖晃晃地爬了起來，重心不穩的身體撲向年長她許多的兄長大腿，「幹掉，午餐。」她說，學著他掄起小拳頭，嗓音稚嫩，口吻卻很堅定，那讓Eggsy忍不住好笑地伸出手，穿過她背後把她穩穩攬在胸前，「非常好。跟我一起出門好嗎？小公主。」

小女孩往後站了一步，她歪著頭，晶亮的眼睛帶有一絲狐疑，「媽咪不在。」沒等Eggsy說話，她自顧自用力點了頭，「Harry！」她高傲地宣佈，就像她在想好問題之前已經決定了答案。

「對，Harry，」他笑著承認，手指夾住她小小的鼻尖，時間不到一秒就被滿臉嫌惡的妹妹甩開，「去穿外套。」他下令。

「不要，」對違抗哥哥指示毫無顧忌的程度直追轉而命令哥哥的果斷，她抬高小小的鼻子，「Gracie，哈鼻哈鼻。」

Eggsy哭笑不得地盯著她，對自家妹妹熱衷小襯衫小背心和七分褲的裝扮品味完全摸不著頭緒，不過那又有什麼關係呢？他心想，至少她不是熱衷於把自己打扮成一頭噴火龍，他可不想追在她後頭處理四處噴火造成的破壞，「好，好，哈比人。」  
抱起小女孩，他快速替她換上指定的衣服，要出門最好動作快，他盤算著，在母親外出的這段時間帶Grace出門散步正好，一個有Harry，或許也有Merlin的下午茶時段更好，而帶著Gracie，則讓他不需要一個人踩著夕陽回家。  
那才是真正，真正讓人不至於感覺不好的地方。

「Eggsy？」踩在床墊上的女孩伸出手正好可以捏到青年的臉，小小的雙掌一左一右貼上他臉頰，十指施力掐出一張變形的臉，「眼鏡。」

「嗯？」

她戳戳他空蕩蕩的眼窩，又說，「眼鏡。」

「喔，對。」單手抱著他的小公主，Eggsy快步跑回房抓起眼鏡隨手塞進夾克口袋，「走囉～」

 

■

 

距離那個史上最爛的情人節已經隔了將近半年，正確來說，是147天。  
並不是Eggsy故意記著天數過日子，而是Merlin在電子行事曆的這一天標了一個定時記錄鐘，每次載上眼鏡搜尋資料時小小的數字再怎麼不想看也會在眼角紮進一道微弱的綠光。  
他沒有問過這個計數究竟是所有Kingsmsn的特務都會看見，還是只在他的眼鏡上出現。當然，就算不詢問Merlin，他也可以向Roxy打聽，但他沒想過為此小事打擾新任的Lancelot，她有夠多只能由她自己處理的問題，而他不想讓她再為一點小事操心。

Kingsman顯然自有一套處理內亂的程序，Merlin做為忠誠、可靠的訓練官，他在第一時間坐上暫代Arthur的位置。Eggsy還記得自己接到通知，再一次踏進裁縫店的餐廳時看見Merlin和Lancelot坐在他們各自的位置當下的感受，準確來說，是Lancelot坐在屬於她的位置上，而Merlin端坐王者之位，神情沒有一絲侷促，對Eggsy而言，與其說是驚嚇，更多的其實是某種了然。

「所以，你現在是Arthur了？」  
那時事件結束還不到一週，Eggsy沒有──更可能只是還沒有──在Kingsman得到一個明確的定位，收到來自Merlin的訊息並不讓他意外，卻無法克制自己不對那張白底銀字，不知該說是低調奢華還是以獨特的方式隱含譏嘲的卡片心生不滿。

基於對這個從許多角度來說無疑改變了他人生的組織的尊重，他選擇穿上正式服裝：Harry當時為他訂製的西裝、Merlin交給他的武器，以及大概算是騎士標準配備的眼鏡，在卡片指定的時間後五分鐘走進位於裁縫店二樓的餐廳，忍住了不用「該不會是用髮量決定吧？」這種人身攻擊般的低劣笑話掩飾對面前景象的少許訝異，那個男人只是挑了下眉──Eggsy順著那個細微的動作注意到他換上了和騎士們相同的粗框眼鏡──，「抱歉我一直誤以為你讀了書，Eggsy，」即使出言譏諷，Merlin略低於平時的聲音依然透出一股別樣的威嚴，「在Kingsman，每一個騎士都是Merlin訓練出來的。還有，你遲到了。」

在傳說中，即使貴為王者的Arthur也是Merlin的學生。

Eggsy搔搔鼻尖，順手推高還不算習慣的鏡框，刻意忽視了Merlin眼中一閃而逝的柔軟，「那麼，就得等到有人拔起石中劍囉？」

「依傳統，Kingsman會在所有騎士歸位時推選下一任的Arthur，」Merlin低聲說，他的視線快速掃過長桌，最終停在右手側的空位上，他頓了一小會兒，「我希望那一天別間隔太久。」

突如其來的沉默彷彿在那短短的一瞬抽空室內的暖意，Eggsy強迫自己絕不將視線挪向那個空蕩的座位哪怕只有一秒，他知道自己只要再一次看向那個位置或許就再不可能維持冷靜表象走出這個地方；他知道基於紳士的禮儀，他該在此時表達些合宜的字句然後安靜退後，直到那個曾是他的訓練官，同時也可能成為他的新老闆的男人交代他一些什麼，但最終他只用一個含糊不清的喉音權充回應，心裡清楚Merlin絕不會滿意這樣的態度但這已經是現在的他能做到的最多。

「Eggsy，禮儀，」Lancelot悄聲提醒，但不知為何顯得異樣溫柔。

看了她一眼，Eggsy不甚在意地聳聳肩，「我想Merlin不是為了教訓我不懂禮儀才把我叫來店裡的。」

Lancelot盯著他，像是想對她的朋友微笑但她最終以一種奇特的僵硬將臉轉向他們的訓練官，「你該告訴他，」她說，語調輕而爽俐，沒有回頭，她又說，這次明顯是對著Eggsy，「我想你最好坐下。」

挑起眉，Eggsy的目光越過長桌落在Merlin身上，「坐哪？」他在Merlin像是準備挪向右手邊的手指真的舉起前又說，「你認真的？Galahad的座位？」

對Eggsy明顯的挑釁不以為意，Merlin的聲音很輕，吐出的每一個字眼卻都像是經過慣重選擇，「我相信Harry不介意暫時把座位借你坐上一會兒。」

「是啊，他當然不介意，他已經──」Merlin看著自己的眼神不對勁、Roxy嘴邊揚起的弧度不對勁，Eggsy瞇起眼瞪著那兩個人，試圖從Merlin毫不動搖的神情中找出讓自己心中警鐘大作的破綻，但那一切都太不可捉摸而他對可能面對的任何狀況都毫無頭緒，「你怎麼知道？」他問，「你怎麼知道他介不介意？」

「我猜的？」尾音太過刻意的揚起就連Roxy都看不下去，她終於回頭面對Eggsy，露出嘴邊難以掩藏的微笑，她沒有說話，卻用食指指尖敲了敲自己的眼鏡，Eggsy一時沒有反應過來，是在眼角瞥見Merlin帶著那副彷彿毫無改變，但此時看來就是充滿惡意的神情伸手點擊面前的平板電腦時，他才呆呆順著Roxy手指的落點看向那面偽裝成畫框的投影螢幕。

那是間通體米白，不具任何特色或足供辨識之處的房間，更準確來說，那些說不出名字的維生用儀器、負責記錄或監控的醫療器材無聲說明了那是一間病房，比起一般尺寸更巨大舒適的病床上躺著一個男人，單薄衣物包裹難以判斷生氣的身軀，肌理明晰的手臂上方懸著不同顏色的輸液，乾淨的繃帶從額前延伸到鏡頭照不出的頭顱後方，男人緊閉著雙眼，透過螢幕看不見胸口因應呼吸的柔和起伏，有一些細小的噪音循著固定節奏敲擊耳後那個彷彿能讓人感覺刺痛的柔軟部位，Eggsy不知隔了多久才驚覺那竟然不是自己的心跳，而是穿過小型麥克風滲出的機械聲音──被Harry Hart的心跳驅動的聲音。

對Eggsy Unwin來說，世界在那個瞬間只剩下這一個聲音。  
他盯著螢幕中宛如定格影像的男人，下一秒，他已經轉身衝出了餐廳。


	2. Chapter 2

147天。  
Eggsy牽著Grace小小的手，不知第幾次走進Harry的屋子。  
臥室在二樓，醫療小組待機的房間在一樓，但他們總是安靜，異常安靜，彷彿他們只是Harry收藏的另一組標本，那讓這間屋子多半只在他、Grace，和Merlin出現時才會跟著響起人聲。  
或許Harry喜歡更熱鬧一些的背景，Eggsy有時忍不住這麼想，他在起居室的櫃子裡找到好幾部DVD，以字母順序整齊排列，他拿出來一部接著一部看了下去，試圖從這些電影中找出某種規律，雖然那除了讓他可以自以為更了解Harry Hart這個男人之外毫無意義。  
有些時候，醫療小組中的某些人會帶著杯茶，安靜坐在他和Grace身邊一起對著畫面閃動的螢幕發愣；也有些時候，Merlin會從他被坐麻了的大腿上抱走小女孩，帶她到廚房替她綁出複雜精巧的髮辮，然後和樂呵呵的她一起做點心。不過也就是這樣了。  
工作之外的時間太過平靜，平靜到好像這些日常生活純屬虛構，那些危機四伏的任務才是真實。  
感覺無比錯亂。

Eggsy常覺得自己抱著滿肚子疑問，但幾乎沒有一個疑問能夠真正成形為一個足以說出口的問題，更何況他甚至想不出該去問誰。他從沒在這裡見過Harry的家人、情人、朋友──如果那個男人真有這些。除了二十四小時駐守的醫療小組（他清楚這些必定是Merlin親自選出的Kingsman醫療組員）和偶爾現身的Merlin，會出現的只有他和Grace，而Grace還是他帶來的。那讓人覺得這間屋子，和Kingsman，就是組成Harry Hart的一切，他花了許多時間在Harry的書房徘徊，研讀每一張貼在牆上的太陽報頭版甚至去找出當天發生的其他新聞，在心裡感嘆到底得是多麼風騷的性格才會想到用這種方式記錄自己的戰績，但也就是這樣了。  
他對這個推了他一把，把他拉上另一條從未能想像到的人生道路的男人，他的導師，所能有的了解就停步於此。

「老實說，我很難決定把你放在哪，」那一天，Merlin這麼說，看起來好像有些苦惱，又像對這些苦惱樂在其中，「總覺得體會了某些家族討厭雙生子的心情。」

「啊？」

「或許可以讓你補上哪個騎士的位置，」微微蹙起眉的Merlin做了不是結論的結論，然後給了他一個任務。  
內容不可明說，當然。  
在那天之後，Eggsy成為了Kingsman的一員，卻又不是一個正式的編制成員。他直接聽命於Merlin，如同其他騎士；他執行最受信任的外勤組員才會得到的高危險任務，如同其他騎士，但他沒有得到稱號。

他一點也不在意。  
任務是工作，任務是使命，任務是一個證明，證明即使是他，也可能以己身的力量拯救世界於頹傾之危，這已經足夠讓他滿足了──去他的那根本不夠。

我不知道我在做什麼，Harry。  
看著那個男人蒼白卻平靜的臉，Eggsy從來沒有真正把這句話說出口。

Harry醒來過，一次。  
或許是在第15、或第21天。Eggsy不記得確實的日期，可能是因為那時Merlin還沒把計數器硬塞給他，也可能是因為他對那一天所留下的記憶更多被疼痛佔據。

「……Eggsy？」久未使用的聲音粗礪疲啞，男人淺褐色的眼睛在室內柔和的燈光下看起來像是裂成碎屑的暗綠，他的視線即使飽含倦意依然保有某種銳利，只是眼下更多了些許遲疑，「你還在？我家？」那從容的語調聽來有些寬慰，然後是緊隨而來的困惑，他注意到青年身上寬鬆舒適的廉價T-shirt，和被他隨意掛在領口的黑框眼鏡，眉心因思考耗費的氣力攏出細微的凹痕，「Valentine？」

「Harry?!」守在他床邊的青年猛地跳了起來，不顧被他沒來得及擺好定位的腳踢翻的不知名儀器，撲到床邊抓起男人的手，另一手已經按下了緊急按鈕。

「Eggsy。」

輕略揚起的尾音不是呼喚或阻止，單純只是一個強調他必須立刻聽到答案的詢問，青年燦亮的眼中笑意不曾稍減，「死了，我們解決了，一切都結束了！」

眼角的細紋輕顫的弧度幾乎是朵淺笑，Harry注視面前的青年，微掀的唇還沒再發出一點聲音，敲門聲和門扉推開帶起的細微風聲接連滑過空氣，意外，又好像不那麼意外的，先醫療人員一步走進門裡的是彷彿本就站在門外的Merlin，他對Eggsy點點頭，眼睛卻注視著他的朋友，「Harry。」

微微瞇起眼，Harry的目光從Merlin身上的駝色對襟毛衣往上移到不同以往的眼鏡，呼吸似乎沉默著停頓下來，他眨了一下眼睛，又一下，「多少？」他問，聲音很輕、很沉，幾不可聞，他的同僚與朋友無聲抿緊了唇，只在眼角極其細微的抽動流露一絲畏縮。

「Harry？」Eggsy的疑惑擠進兩人之間宛若僵固的空氣，他看看Harry、又看看Merlin，「怎麼了，你們在說什麼？」

忽視了Eggsy，Harry重覆同一個問題，異常果斷的咬字透出一股執拗，「多少？」

「40。」Merlin很快地說，平板毫無起伏的音節無疑是試圖讓這幾個數字聽起來更加機械性，他在他的朋友輕輕點頭表示了解時深吸了口氣，「聽著，Harry──」

無論Merlin想要說明的是什麼，最終都沒有真正說出口。  
尖銳刺耳的警示音劃破一切，早等在門外的醫療人員安靜卻高效地衝了進來，Eggsy不記得自己到底是被他們推出門口還是被Merlin拉出病房，他只能清楚記得Harry再一次闔上眼簾之前，那雙在他印象中本該永遠從容不迫的眼瞳深處彷彿炸開一個大洞般的驚慌、痛楚、和不知所措。  
Eggsy從來不曉得一個人閉上眼睛的樣子能夠顯得如此、如此疲憊不堪，就好像那是他用僅存的力氣做出的最後一個動作；就好像一旦闔上眼睛就會再記不起怎麼再次睜開。  
他有個衝動想要尖叫著撲上去無所不用其極地把那個男人再次搖醒，但他沒有這麼做，他不曉得是因為醫療人員緊張嚴肅的神情還是因為Merlin緊捏住他手臂的手。站在色調沉靜的走廊上，Eggsy和同樣沉靜的Merlin幾乎肩並著肩，直到一隻厚實的手拍了拍他的頭他才驚覺他並不驚慌，他只是害怕，怕到無法停下。  
他可能會再一次看著那個男人死去，就在眼前，而這一次甚至沒有一個混蛋大反派可以讓他責怪。


	3. Chapter 3

「Eggsy，Eggsy。」

小小聲的叫喚聲不存有不耐，相反的，出聲的人似乎覺得這樣重覆一個名字相當有趣般在音節與音節連結處拉出長短不同的音調。

Eggsy不用低頭也知道那個正從大腿邊緣試圖往上爬的溫暖物體是什麼，他不動聲色地又安靜了一小會兒，然後驟不及防一長手攔腰把小女孩撈上半空而她隨之爆出一陣尖笑，「噓！」連忙把另一手按在她嘴邊，Eggsy對她猛搖頭，「小聲。」

在他掌心閉上嘴卻還是一臉不滿，她嘟著嘴看他，看起來就像在說「明明是你害的」，Eggsy對她擠著眼睛討好地搖晃，「對不起對不起，是我的錯。」

「點心時間，」Grace癟著嘴說，怒氣來得快散得也快，她一手抵在Eggsy臉頰上，可能覺得他說話時臉部肌肉的動作好玩，一邊揉著他的臉，一邊小聲說，「杏仁，杏仁，餅乾。」

「蛋白杏仁餅？」他揚起眉，這表示今天Merlin不止心情不錯，時間也很充裕，他抱著她準備轉向廚房，「烤好了？」

「一下下，」她搖頭晃腦，「一下下。」

「收到，別再玩我的臉了，恪守禮儀者不玩哥哥的臉。」他把她抱高了些，「好啦，我們下樓。」

「Harry，」她用小力捏住鼻子的動作阻止了他的動作，「Harry！」

「妳要看Harry？對耶，妳今天還沒看到他。」用鼻尖蹭開她的手，Eggsy對她笑笑，「我知道，Gracie最喜歡Harry了對不對？」

「Gracie喜歡Harry，」雖然有點遲疑，她還是點了頭。

好笑地和她頭抵著頭，腳步倒是沒停，「那Eggsy呢？」

「Gracie最愛Eggsy！」

這次的語氣非常肯定，Eggsy笑出聲來，「非常好。」他停了一下，「Me、等等，應該要當著Merlin的面問才對，Gracie當然一點都不喜歡那種嚇死人的傢伙對吧。」

「Merlin，我的～」聽到Merlin的名字，Grace咯咯笑了起來，那讓Eggsy一臉驚悚地轉頭盯著她，「妳說什麼？」

「HarryHarry，」她指著門，Eggsy在追問和開門之間猶豫了一下下，真的只有一下下，他用單手推開門，用了比自己以為更多的力氣克制其實從不曾離開的痛楚，「是Harry唷。」

「睡美人，」她說，「睡」字有點含糊不清。Eggsy隔了一會兒才想通那是前幾天母親給她讀過的故事，仔細想想，不管是「睡」或「美麗」的確都可以用在Harry身上，他很快地勾起嘴角，很輕，但的確是個微笑，「是睡美人。」

「禮物，」她對Eggsy說，一邊掙扎著要Eggsy把她放到床邊。

「好，好，禮物。」

 

Eggsy清楚記得那是怎麼開始的。醫療組裡的一位女士帶了條可愛的粉黃色小手環給Grace，在那之後Grace似乎就認定了手環是表示友情的證明，做為回禮，她逼著Eggsy帶她選了好幾條不同花色的幸運手鍊，人人有份──當然包括Merlin和Harry。

所有人都在她面前戴上了「好朋友的禮物」，Merlin到底是怎麼能掛著那張毫無表情的臉，任由Grace爬到身上再在他手上綁了條粉紅色的幸運手環而不笑出來或轉頭就走，至今被Eggsy當成一個世紀謎團；而Harry……Eggsy非常希望他能跳起來反對，拒絕一個小女孩把實在很難說有品味的小花手鍊纏在他手上，但希望畢竟只是希望。

Grace對這個熱衷了一陣子，裝飾著小青蛙、小花或粉紅小貓的幸運手鍊也一條一條被她帶來，每一次她都說這是禮物，Eggsy本以為會有人阻止她，趁她不在時拆下那些，但不，手環就這樣一條條留在沉睡的Galahad手腕上，宛如一道道色彩斑斕的勳章。

 

而今天……Eggsy好笑看著Grace神情嚴肅地從口袋掏出一條海綿寶寶圖樣的緞帶──他知道那是前幾天母親買給她的──，在Eggsy還沒猜出她準備做什麼之前手腳併用迅速爬到了Harry肩側的高度盤腿坐好，伸出手抓攏男人約莫及肩長度的一邊頭髮，小心翼翼地編起了辮子。

Eggsy在傻眼之餘完全忘記阻止這個行為，他瞪大眼盯著在妹妹手中勉強成形的髮辮，用最大的努力和毅力忍住了逃到門外爆笑的衝動，「G、Gracie，妳怎麼、怎麼想到這個的啊……」並不覺得妹妹會給出一個他能搞懂的答案，但他真覺得自己得在這時說點什麼好幫自己把那些瘋狂大笑塞回肚子裡。

當然沒有回答哥哥的問題，Grace仔細打量辛勤的成果，雖然歪七扭八而且有不少細小髮絲一小鬈一小鬈散在旁邊，但勉強可以說是隻小小的辮子，她還算滿意地把緞帶結在尾端，Eggsy終於還是忍不住戴上眼鏡，飛快敲敲通訊器開關，「Merlin，Merlin！」

「……什麼？」

「看這裡，」他轉向Harry，角度刻意對準緞帶和小髮辮，然後滿足地聽見耳機裡傳來一陣彷彿被扼在喉嚨裡的悶笑，然後是玻璃落地碎裂的聲音，他在一句咒罵傳進耳機前關掉通訊，停了幾秒又把通訊打開，「我要備份。」

那一端的Merlin間隔很短的一小會兒才又開口，語氣平靜地就像他在交代一個再普通不過的任務，「傳到你的電腦。」

「謝啦，」切斷通訊，Eggsy對Grace伸出手，她笑呵呵爬回他胳膊上坐好，一手勾住他頸子，軟軟把頭靠在他肩頭，「Harry晚安～」她說，配合這個字眼打了個小小的呵欠。

安靜凝視沒有任何回應的男人，Eggsy的視線幾近不由自主地縮窄、再縮窄，直到眼中只剩下那個人被時間和良好照護修復得光潔優雅的前額，以及額頭左側那道斜入髮際的傷疤。

「那顆子彈幾乎能說是奇蹟，」當時主刀醫師這麼說，「不過這世上奇蹟比你想像的要多得多，所以我們還是稱他為僥倖吧。」

「開槍的人如果不是對槍械毫無經驗，就是沒有真的那麼想要他的命，」那時醫生的推測或許以上皆是，只是現在已經不可能得到答案了，「角度很巧，擦過前額造成的切口很乾淨，我知道凹了一條溝的頭看起來很嚴重，實際上卻沒那麼糟糕，他能活下來，但近距離中彈對腦部造成多大影響不好說。」

得等到他醒。

而現在，看著所有外傷幾乎復原，只是安靜沉睡在那裡的Harry，這個希望卻彷彿落在彩虹的彼端，近在眼前卻又遙不可及。


	4. Chapter 4

接獲訊息的時候，Eggsy正在中東某處。  
任務剛結束，成果完美，他前腳才踩上Kingsman的專機，通訊器裡Merlin平淡的說明就讓他差點沒飛奔進駕駛艙搖晃機長拜託他用最高速飛回倫敦，要他做什麼都行──好吧，他的確衝進了駕駛艙，用他所能做到最從容溫和的語氣詢問機長「能否請你用最短時間把我帶回總部？」，然後眨了眨一隻眼睛，以及微笑。  
而他得到了他想要的。

 

「你忘了敲門，又一次。」

那個男人已經換下了病人服，淺色的針纖毛衣下是樣式休閒的立領襯衫。背靠幾個枕頭，他以某種無疑可說是悠閒的姿勢斜坐在那張Eggsy已經數不清被自己瞪著經過多少時間的床上。這裡本來就是Harry的臥室，Eggsy卻直到此時才驚覺自己在Harry陷入彷彿會持續到永遠的沉睡時根本忘了這件事。

「抱歉──喔不，為什麼你第一句話要對我說這個！」在撞牆、用手上的雨傘猛敲自己的頭或哀嚎之間Eggsy勉強選了最後一個，他本來理想中的場景不該是這樣的，他應該要坐在床邊那張椅子上，可能是蜷在那兒打瞌睡或讀報，太陽報，當然；然後他會聽見那人困惑的聲音，可能是「Eggsy，你一直在這？」，然後他可以告訴這個已經沉睡了將近一年的男人，「是的，我一直在這」，和「我試著拯救了世界，好幾次」，再然後，他想問他──

「做為一個紳士──至少我從服裝上看見了你的努力，」Harry的嘴角隨著視線移動很輕地揚起一點孤度，那讓這個失禮的句子聽起來彷彿成了一個讚美，「無論何時都應該記住基本禮儀。」

「我、」青年盯著男人淺褐色的眼睛和以非常細微的角度傾向左側的下顎，感覺自己好像又成了那個坐在酒吧雅座一端，被他指責自己選擇了一條讓父親失望的道路時深感憤懣和挫敗的孩子，Eggsy深吸了口氣，把那讓人氣餒的念頭狠狠踢開，他走到床邊他的「老」位子，斜斜傾身將傘靠放在椅側後坐下，微彎著背脊輕吐出口長氣才又開口，「我很抱歉，我只是太過……」他在停頓的短短時間裡慎重選擇使用的字眼，「驚喜。而且Merlin太過分了，雖然他的確在任務一結束就給我消息，但那個時候我人在安曼、在安曼啊！又不可能馬上回到倫敦……」

「哦，」很輕地應聲，Harry注視面前許久未見的青年，簡單計算了回程所需的時間和他出現的時刻，突然笑了出來，「果然很像。」

「啊？」

「Merlin說，你在出任務的時候，被人叫做小Galahad。」他微抿的唇帶著某種促狹，表情卻很正經，「的確很像，雖然迷你了點。」

「真的嗎？」睜大眼，Eggsy完全沒有感受到對方言詞中刻意釋出的些微惡意，露出混雜了得意欣慰和更多單純就只是快樂的燦爛笑容，「是誰說的是誰說的？」

那張臉上好像一得到答案就會衝出去給對方一個大大擁抱的雀躍神情莫名具有渲染力，Harry當然沒有因而產生罪惡感，卻忍不住好笑地搖了頭。也許是不自覺顯現的一絲倦意讓Eggsy猛然警醒，他前傾身靠向Harry，「你多休息，我、呃，你同意的話，我會在樓下待一陣子，如果有任何需要，叫我一聲。」

「不，Eggsy，」男人只在某些音節略微壓低聲線的說話方式讓青年懷念地皺了皺眉，「坐下，」Harry僅以略微揚起的指尖示意，他對站起身的青年這麼說，「我們談談。」

在回答之前已經重新坐了回去，用腳拖著椅子往床邊挪動的動作讓Harry瞇起眼睛，Eggsy對著那只在男人眼底閃現的不以為然咧嘴一笑，「嘿。談什麼？」

並不真的那麼在意青年這些小動作，從某方面來說，這類不成熟的行為自有其無傷大雅的可愛之處，Harry注意到Eggsy略微弓起背部的姿勢讓他的視線高度正好停在自己最能輕鬆平視他雙眼的位置，男人是在很輕很輕的嘆息時才驚覺這份細膩的體貼的確觸動了心裡某個柔軟的部位，「Valentine。」他說，看見Eggsy眼角微微一縮。

「Merlin沒有告訴你？他有全部的錄影畫面啊。」

「我說我會問你，」Harry盯著移開目光的青年直到他嘆了口氣再次迎上自己的視線，「不想談？」

「嗯？不，不會，」用指尖搔搔耳後，Eggsy聳聳肩，「只是……我不確定，你想知道什麼？」

同樣以一個輕柔的聳肩回應，「那是你的第一個任務，你想說什麼？」


	5. Chapter 5

一切。  
Eggsy是在開始說話之後才驚覺自己真的有許多話想對Harry說，不僅止是對於那個任務，他的第一個任務，還有這一年的生活，他在Kingsman所做的事，他和母親之間關係的改變，他和繼父之間關係的改變──很不幸的，他的母親最終還是沒有選擇和Dean分手，他有時覺得母親確實愛著那傢伙，以一種他完全無法理解的心態，不過他們兩個的相處模式在那次酒吧事件之後有了非常明顯的變化，可能和Dean再也不敢對母親動手有關，那看起來還不錯，而且他再也不是那個對狀況無能為力的孩子，再也不是。

「公主給了我紀念品，」以這一句作結，青年滿足地嘆息，眉眼之間帶著掩不住的得意，「你絕對猜不到是什麼。」

幾個相當不得體的猜測閃過腦海，但Harry只是保持淺笑，一個也沒說出口。

「她在、」Eggsy忍不住開頭又突然收聲，「我還是別說吧。」

「你怎麼想？關於Kingsman。」

並不刻意的詢問在此時被Harry用如此平淡的方式說出口，聽起來卻像這才是這一整個談話中最具重量的部份。Eggsy為此安靜了一小會兒，最終以疑問回答疑問，「你為什麼成為一個Kingsman，Harry？」

即使男人對這個問題感到一絲訝異也被完美隱藏在深處，他挑起眉，從容神色下難以判讀言詞中的真實程度，「為了拯救世界？孩堤時代的間諜夢？」

「真的？」先是忍不住笑出聲，想了想，Eggsy微瞇起眼看著他，「真的？」

Harry以一個眨眼的動作略過他的疑問，「你怎麼想？」

「我覺得你像是一出生看起來就跟現在這樣差不多，然後套上西裝載上眼鏡，碰──變成Galaha、」在Harry無聲的注視下訥訥闔上嘴，「噢，你指的是Kingsman。」

男人沒有回答，只是安靜側著頭，眼神說明了他還在等待回答，Eggsy抿起嘴角，卻的確慎重起來，「整體來說，很好玩。」注意到Harry非常輕微地動了一下，Eggsy連忙強調，「真的，我是說，很酷，就像你說的，西裝是現代紳士的盔甲，我發現Kingsman裡大部份人的確把自己定位成騎士，或是騎士的協助者，大家都有那種古典情懷。這一點很酷。」

「也有一部份人單純只是在做一份薪水福利都不錯的工作，」Harry這麼說，等於變相承認Eggsy的觀察，「當然，更多人根本不知道自己工作的單位是一個特務組織。」

「我也這麼猜，雖然我不會接觸到太多人，」年輕的特務聳聳肩，語調卻遠不如他所表現的輕鬆，「我做了幾件可能很嚇人的事，我殺了人，我救了人，我想我救了人，雖然那些人到最後都不知道我是誰，Harry，」他停了一小會兒，睜大眼凝視男人的樣子突然像個孩子，五歲大的孩子，「我們為什麼要拯救世界？」或許是因為男人的表情，Eggsy縮了縮，「我不是說不要阻止那些壞人做出什麼不好的事，我只是忍不住會想──」

「我做的事是不是對的？我今天阻止了這件事是不是會讓另一件事變得更糟？今天我毀了這個組織會不會反而讓另一個組織變得更強？這個世界會因為我做了這些變得更好嗎？我到底是不是只為了自我滿足才把自己投進這些危險？」看著Eggsy居然可以睜得更大的眼睛，男人沉穩的神情不變，「一般來說，我們大概會在工作三或五年之後才開始產生這些疑問。你跑得很快，Eggsy。」

胸口湧現的情緒一時難以判斷是安心還是沮喪，更可能兩者皆是，Eggsy下意識往後挪了挪，幾乎整個人陷進椅子裡，「所以，你有答案嗎？」他問，帶著小心翼翼的期待。

「我有嗎？」過於迅速的反問幾乎稱得上戲謔，Eggsy瞪著他，男人卻反而笑了出來，「我很想說，經過這麼多年，當然有，」Harry即使正在說話也帶有某種獨特的靜謐感，那或許是多年來面對遠超出常態的壓力所磨砥出的從容，他凝視青年的雙眼，「很可惜，不，我沒有答案，即便有，那個答案也只是我的。」

「所以到底是有還是沒有啊……」重重垮下肩，Eggsy喃喃抱怨。

「你會知道的，總有一天你會。」他的聲音似乎不自覺地低了一些，就好像那些疲倦終於追上了他，Harry嘆了口氣，「我累了，Eggsy。」

青年微微一驚，在剛才那不算長的時間裡他完全忘記了Harry其實是個才從長達將近一年的昏迷中清醒過來的病人，「對不起，我話太多了。你還是休息吧，我就在樓下。只要你想見我，隨時，叫我就好。」Eggsy指指自己的眼鏡，指尖順勢朝上隨意虛劃了個圈，一邊露出歉疚的表情，「抱歉，醫療組改裝了你的臥室，所以……你揮個手我就來。」

快步走到門邊，Eggsy在指尖觸及門把的那一瞬停下動作，他盯著色澤深穩的門扉，除了細微開闔的嘴唇之外全身幾乎一動不動，「不是我跑得特別快，Harry，」他說，聲音比平時尖銳了一些，就像他花費太多力氣在壓抑情緒導致已經沒有多餘精神顧慮其他。

男人在他身後以一個挑眉代替詢問，悄無聲息，年輕的特務卻彷彿不需回頭也能知道他的反應，也可能是他本就沒有打算等待回應，有那麼一個分秒他緊繃的背部洩露出一絲憤怒，只是那很快又消退成了痛苦，他吸了口氣、又吸了口氣，才終於能夠開口：「是因為你倒在我前面。」

那本是整個談話中被青年刻意忽略的部份，教堂、平民、屠殺。  
男人其自身就是失鞘的利劍。

就算那一天、那個下午距今已將近一年，透過眼鏡所看見的，Harry眼中的景象依然留在Eggsy眼底，那些記不清長相的人們，滿是血污和憤恨的臉孔，死亡的臉孔，普通人的臉孔。

40，代表了四十個原本活生生的人、四十段人生、或許四十個家庭。  
一年前的Eggsy還不曉得Merlin為什麼能夠立刻答出這個數字，不到半年他就知道了原因。

當時訓練精良的後援小組跟在Galahad身後盡力做了他們能做到的一切。他們冒著Valentine派人監視的風險扛走在當時還生死未卜的Harry，清點屍體、留下記錄，最後按照標準程序，一把火把教堂連同所有屍體燒得一乾二淨。  
Kingsman不是政府機關，不是慈善家，他們不插手政府應該負責的事務，除非那是他們的責任──而這四十個中斷的人生就是Kingsman的責任。Eggsy不清楚Merlin確切做了什麼，或許低調介入當地政府的調查、或許插手保險公司的撫卹評定，他只知道有四十份報告端整放在Arthur──Merlin──的辦公桌上。

「這是Kingsman的做法，」在Eggsy意外知道這件事之後，Merlin這麼說，「我們會犯錯，偶爾，但我們同樣會修正錯誤。」

Eggsy看著面前總是鮮少透露過多情緒的魔法師，想著大屋中Mr. Pickles的標本，想著再也沒有回來的父親，想著把徽章交給自己的那隻手，想著昏迷不醒的Harry，和那雙琥珀色的眼中塌陷的空洞，「如果是無法修正的錯誤，又該怎麼辦？」

「試著彌補，或放下，」Merlin淳厚的聲音底層極其少見地滲出一絲悲傷，帶著某種必須足夠熟悉這個男人，或說是曾有足夠多的機會讓這個人在背後拽住自己的生命後才能察覺的憐愛。  
「我們都得學會放下。」

 

「為什麼我們要拯救世界，Harry。」那不再是個問句，年輕的特務視線停在自己緊握門把的手上，沒有意識到為什麼那些屈起的指節毫無血色。

「你聽來很生氣。」

男人的聲音依然從容，Eggsy在轉身和奪門而出之間一時難以決擇，他又安靜了一會兒才又開口，音調很輕，卻在無意中緊咬著牙，「你教我禮儀，教我忠誠，教我挺身對抗這世界與生俱來的不公義，教我被人期待，然後你操他媽被個瘋子一槍打死在我眼前，」他的聲音不知在哪一個段落拔高起來，「對！我很生氣！」  
沉默緊隨那可能隱忍了不知多久的爆發而來，青年壓抑的抽氣聲成了房裡僅存的聲響，可能持續了幾分鐘或許更久，久到足夠讓他開始冷靜、然後後悔，「我──」

「過來這裡，」幾乎同時，Harry沉聲說，果決的尾音銳利，音節與音節之間不必要的折轉卻十足柔軟，他對慢吞吞轉身拖著腳步移回床邊的青年眨眨眼，「坐。」

Eggsy很快地看了病床另一側的椅子一眼，繞過床尾坐回原位感覺很遜──雖然他自覺在Harry面前總是很遜。僵硬的手指擦過西裝下擺，明明就是防彈的布料，此時卻完全無法提供任何安全感，他動作微小地挪了一步，就像個不甘聽話的孩子，意外地，Harry竟伸出手在身側輕拍了兩下。

「……呃，Harry……？」對男人明顯的示意說不上是驚訝還是驚嚇，大概兩者皆是。Eggsy瞪著那一小塊床墊，就好像那裡隨時會跳出一隻紅髮綠衣的皮克西（Pixie）嘲笑他無所遁形的幼稚，他看見Harry偏了下頭，目光飄向他之前輕拍的位置又轉向自己，Eggsy抿起唇，這次乖乖側身面對著男人坐下，一手防衛性地擱在他與Harry之間潔白的被單上，「我很抱歉。」

「為了什麼？」

「我不該對你發脾氣。」

他整個人看起來就像他的聲音一樣沮喪，Harry神色自然，「沒關係，我的脾氣也不怎麼好。」

Essgy愣了下，緊盯著Harry無比正經的臉彷彿看見他頂著同一副表情說「那就讓我給你們上一課」，Eggsy忍不住笑了，雖然只是一點點嘴角揚起了弧度，「脾氣不怎麼好？你叫那只是『不怎麼好』？」

輕柔的嗤笑讓男人臉部的線條看來遠比平時柔和許多，他淺淺吁了口氣，「我說過我們該談談最終測試。」

Eggsy抬起一邊眉毛，「啊？」

「在我離開之前，好吧，我知道有點久了，」Harry的聲調和語氣都很平靜，只有微微繃緊的眼角洩露出一絲情緒，他看著Eggsy睜大的眼睛，在那之中看見困惑、不安，和那個或許永遠不會從他腦中抹去的、五歲大的孩子，他想著青年低吼「你教我被人期待」，有一點什麼哽住男人的呼吸，然後他才驚覺這一切的一切為青年帶來的傷害竟讓自己如此難受。  
「我承認我當時很生氣，」他終於開口，「我對你……寄予厚望，我真心認為你可以順利通過測試，成為一個優秀的Kingsman，做到當年你的父親沒能有機會完成的事。」

「但我搞砸了，」Eggsy喃喃，一年前那個早上曾有過的挫敗和自責再次湧上，他下意識地往後縮了縮，「我不想讓你失望，我只是……我就是做不到，如果再來一次，我想我還是做不到，對不起。」

「不，Eggsy，你只是讓當時的我感到失望。」Harry的咬字很輕、很乾淨，他微微揚起頸子，幾絲深褐的鬈髮落在他額際那道傷疤上方，青年不可免的再次為此感到一陣心痛。Harry閉了閉眼，「但或許，那個失望的我才是錯的。」

Eggsy眨了眨眼、又眨了眨，「呃……我不懂？」

「我進行最終測試時比你大上幾歲，」他淡淡地說，很難判斷語調之中是否帶有懷念，「為了一個命令射殺自己的朋友的確很痛苦，但我還是扣下板機，比起質疑朋友被犧牲的必要性，我更想成為Kingsman。」沒等Eggsy有所回應，他又說，「Mr. Pickles的確活下來了，但牠也算是死過一次，只因為我決定牠可以為我犧牲。」Harry停頓了幾秒，「經過這麼多年，我才終於開始覺得或許這個答案從一開始就不正確。」

微微抿起唇，Eggsy看著Harry，和浮現在那雙眼底彷彿經過深思熟慮的悲哀，良久才深吸了口氣，「哇……噢。隔了這麼多年，Mr. Pickles都成了標本耶？」

男人輕咳了下，「紳士不以具攻擊性的問題繼續對話，Eggsy，」他說，任由笑意往外延伸、再延伸直到在微瞇的眼角堆出優雅細緻的波紋，「紳士手則。」

「好吧，」Eggsy不太確定那是種幽默或私人笑話（畢竟他總覺得每一條所謂紳士手則都很搞笑），不過那之間的區別似乎也不那麼重要，「如果你堅持。只是……」困惑地皺起眉，連同臉也一起皺了起來，「為什麼是現在啊？」

「我想了很多，」Harry依然帶著微笑，音調卻異常堅定，「在我睡著的時候。」

「……Harry，從我被你從警局拎出來那天開始到現在也快要兩年了吧？這之中有大概99%的時間你都在睡覺！」

那聽起來像是個抱怨又不全是，Harry真的愣了好一會兒才突然笑出聲音。那是真正單純、愉快，只是因為感覺有趣而發出的笑聲，Eggsy對自己說了什麼能讓這個總是從容不迫的男人笑成這樣完全摸不著頭緒，但無所謂，重點是現在Harry可以活生生坐在這裡笑得像是個一般人而不是因傷昏迷的特務，「很榮幸讓你如此愉悅，」他嘟囔，並不真覺得委屈。

半偏著頭，Harry聳起一邊肩膀，嘴角留存上揚的細微弧度，「或許我該試著少睡點。」

「之後吧，」Eggsy好笑地搖頭，「目前你還是病人，事實上我們根本不該聊這麼久。」用了比自己以為更多的意志力勉強站起，只是視線高度的轉換就讓他突然又覺得自己距離Harry極其遙遠，但他終究沒有坐回那個男人身側，或許是因為他心裡知道那個魔幻時刻已經悄然走過，他吸了口氣，把一個輕嘆抿在嘴角，「最後說一次，我在樓下。」

「我知道，」Harry隨著青年移動的角度轉動視線，微小的笑容邊緣一度擴散成蒼白的悲傷，只是那很快又消失在他沉靜的眼底，如同出現時一般迅速，「再見，Eggsy。」

青年瞬間停下腳步。

那是你的第一個任務。  
我們都得學會放下。  
如果錯誤無法修正該怎麼辦？  
我累了，Eggsy。

「那不是我的第一個任務，」Eggsy轉身瞪著居然在這種時候表情格外無害的男人，「嚴格來說，我是中途接手你的任務，Galahad。」看見Harry挑起眉，Eggsy慢慢地說，「為什麼說再見？」

「或許是因為我決定退休，搬到哪個義大利小島上當個婚禮歌手？」

Harry回答時連眼也沒眨一下，Eggsy只是靜靜看著他，隔了一小會兒才聳聳肩，「那好。所以你打算用一個複雜的方式脫離組織，獨自跑到某個小島隱居，而我做為你的隨從，只好也用一個複雜的方式跑遍世界去找你，最後用一個更複雜可能還會不小心破壞很多東西的方式把你帶回來幫我拯救世界？」

男人眼角細微的抽動微妙參雜著慍怒、刺痛、和雖然並不情願卻難以否認的好笑，他幾乎可以預見Eggsy會說出什麼，那理應會和那個令人不快的回憶揉混成某種難以下嚥的硬塊，Harry心想，「聽起來對我還不錯，」但他還是這麼說，沒有注意到自己吐出的每一個字眼都飄移不定。

「你想得美，」青年明亮而銳利的眼直直望進他眼底，就像他在這件事上不存有任何退讓餘地，「這才不是那種電影。」

Eggsy的果決毫不令人意外，Harry卻反而卡了幾秒思索自己究竟是否真的為此不快。青年彷彿下定決心不讓年長的紳士從自己的視線中離開，他微微前傾上身更靠向他，Harry直到此時才注意到參雜在深金髮絲中的細小沙礫，和被鏡框遮掩的耳後那道顏色鮮豔的創裂。一些微小的痕跡，致命任務總可能帶來的禮物，曾經的自己也總會在某些時候留下這些，Harry盯著那道傷口，先是感覺懷念，然後才是對懷念而產生的哀傷，「你該處理傷口，」他說，有一些什麼隱藏在他的聲音底層，聽起來破碎、疼痛、疲憊不堪。

「我們都該處理傷口，」Eggsy低聲說，在他的大腦意識到之前悄悄伸手碰觸了Harry靠放在身側的手指，青年曲起的指節乾燥而溫暖，Harry盯著那些手指和上頭細小未癒的傷口，目光訝異又好奇。Eggsy的手指最終握住男人的手在虎口輕輕合攏，「但不該是一個人。」

「……」沉默了不知多久，也可能只有一小會兒，青年的溫暖停在原處，就像那些手指生就該是為了給男人提供一些暖意，Harry看著被圈在那些指節中的自己的手，緩慢點頭所需的力氣比自己原以為的更多也更少，「我會考慮你的提議。」他很輕很輕地說，有那麼一個瞬間，他對自己說出的每一個字眼究竟代表了什麼毫無概念，但他眼前的青年卻像是把他說的每一個音節和藏於其後的一切都聽進了心底。

「你保證？」

俐落的提問刻意展示緊追在後的決心，Harry在微笑的衝動浮現那瞬間察覺了青年的不安和果斷，「停止得寸進尺，Eggsy，」他說，青年為此不滿地撅起唇。他在心底吁了口氣，「我保證。」年長的紳士終於承諾，而那讓青年滿足地笑了。

仰起頭，Harry的目光安靜落在面前年輕的特務身上，梳理整齊的金髮、服貼的西裝，鏤記Kingsman標誌的黑框眼鏡和腕錶，最後，是他領口以斜紋領帶打出的標準溫沙結。他很輕很輕地點點下巴，確定青年的注意力專注在自己身上，「Eggsy，做為你的推薦人，我很驕傲。」

那是青年有生以來所見過最為純潔的一雙眼睛。

Eggsy安靜回望這個改變他人生的男人，他的目標、他的嚮往，他的導師，他看見Harry的指尖向著領口的位置虛晃了下，他直覺伸手推正偏移了一點角度的領結，在Harry因而微笑的同時很輕很輕地挺直背脊，以一種兩年前的他不曾想像過的優雅，Harry Hart式的優雅，「謝謝，Harry，」他沉聲回應，只在這短暫的分秒，魔幻重又貼近的分秒，一站一坐的兩人即使身著不同服裝擁有不同外貌竟能宛如交錯時空的鏡射。  
「能夠不讓你失望，也是我的驕傲。」


	6. Chapter 6

Eggsy推門而出時恰好正面迎上Merlin的視線。

那人有些令人意外地換回了往常常見的深色毛衣和半框眼鏡，抱著他的記事板站在那裡，幾乎整個背部都懶懶斜倚著牆，極少見地展現了不那麼蓄勢待發的懈防姿態。Eggsy只用了一秒判斷對方沒有移動的意思，他安靜反手關上門，微微挑眉送出一個疑問。

「你們聊了很久，」Merlin開口，不帶判評的口吻只在單純敘述事實。

Eggsy有些時候會非常討厭Merlin這種客觀平靜的說話方式，但不是現在，現在他對Merlin回以燦爛的笑，「他看來不錯，」想了想，他又補了一句，「比我預期的更好。」

Merlin張開嘴，只停了一秒又聳聳肩，「Harry並不年輕了，」像是這一句就足以說明一切，Eggsy甚至沒有多花心思去猜測魔法師本來想說的是什麼，如果他不願說，這世上或許沒有人能令他改變主意。

「我以為你們相差不多，」以一種允許範圍之內的調侃，Eggsy說。

「是啊，毫無疑問地正身處壯年。」Merlin毫不猶豫地忽視Eggsy在那一瞬間強忍住不要開口質疑的扭曲表情，「我的指令是要你一回倫敦就來見我。」

「的確是，我有聽見。」

Eggsy聳聳肩，態度甚至算不上挑釁。事關Harry Hart，年輕的特務根本毫不在意自己違背多少命令，而他曾經的訓練官只帶著早知你會如此的無奈一撇嘴角，「我要你聽聽這個，」他將手上的螢幕轉了個方向面對青年，順手點下播放。

『讓你的人過來。』

檔案傳出的音質低沉清晰，熟悉又陌生，幾乎沒有雜音，Eggsy卻硬生生愣了好一會兒才反應過來，「……Arthur？」

Merlin很快地點了下頭認可他的猜測，「發信地點是裁縫店，更準確來說是從餐廳發出的，直接通話對象是Valentine，時間就在Harry死後不久，至少我們當時都真的以為他死了。」

Eggsy飛快思考Merlin提供的訊息，比起彷彿目標般存在的Harry或永遠能夠信任的Merlin，Kingsman墮落的先王所留下的記憶總是複雜得多。即使可以確定他投靠Valentine的瘋狂計畫，在Kingsman的記錄中卻找不出任何被出賣的情報，Merlin親自做的調查毫無瑕疵，結論就是Arthur、不，Chester King的背叛再怎麼檢視也僅是一個個人行為。

「所以……你認為Arthur沒有真的背叛？」

「那當然是背叛，只是範圍差別。」Merlin少見地沉默下來，「只是……或許他就只是……蒼老到無法承受Harry死在他眼前。」

不知隔了多久Merlin才這麼說，輕若自語的聲音很疲倦，比Eggsy印象中的任何時刻都更顯得疲憊不堪。有很短的一瞬間Eggsy強烈覺得那是自己不該聽見的一句話，但畢竟那是Marlin，如果真的不該讓人聽見，那麼從一開始就不會被說出口。Eggsy最終只是點了點頭，「你告訴Harry了？」

「這就是為什麼我要你先來見我，」瞪了他一眼，責怪的意味遠比不上抱怨，「在這件事上，我不擁有決定權。」

「……啊？」Eggsy下意識地往後一縮，「等等，你該不是想要我去告訴Harry吧？如果是這樣那我寧可什麼都不說！」

「這就是你的意見？對Harry藏起一個秘密？」Merlin看起來像是真的認真考慮起來，「只有兩個人知道這件事，你和我，如果你說出去了我也得和你一起面對Harry的憤怒。你有一起對抗我們兩個的自信？」

Eggsy不知第幾次感覺到近乎絕望的無力，所謂的魔法師指的絕對就是這種拿別人的靈魂去和惡魔交易之餘不忘優雅挑剔那些靈魂不夠豐美的傢伙，「真的要我說，我不想隱瞞他任何事，」他嘆了口氣，望向Merlin的眼神卻多了點少年式的古靈精怪，「但我們可以、呃，你知道，別主動說？反正也沒必要不是嗎。」

Merlin只有一邊眉毛動了一下，「如果當時Harry不是死在你眼前，你會不會在事後追討每一個細節？」

「當然會！我──」才出聲就停頓下來，Eggsy半張著嘴盯著Merlin神色不變的臉慢慢慢慢睜大了眼，突然覺得縮成一團的胃像是被硬塞了石塊似沉重。

親眼看著Harry Hart死去的Arthur；背叛圓桌的Arthur；為Eggsy準備了一杯毒酒卻也同時伸出拉攏之手的Arthur。

「……Arthur問我要不要跟他走，我一直不懂為什麼是我。」

Eggsy覺得要說出每一個字都無比困難，Merlin的眼底像在那一瞬間被某些情緒填滿，空虛、懷念，柔和而滿懷同情，但他回答的聲音表情卻沒有一絲動搖，「想想Lee死後Harry為你做了什麼，不是他欠你，而是他必須。」

青年微微開闔的唇最終緊抿成一道惘然的弧，「但我殺了他。」

「嚴格來說，是他殺了他自己，」Merlin說話的方式又恢復了他慣有的平靜和精確，「你沒有做錯，也不會被責怪，只是Harry有權利知道細節，你也有權利決定是不是要告訴他。我說了，我在這件事情裡沒有位置。」

Eggsy安靜注視面前的魔法師，在那些超然、那些平穩之後看見在柔軟毛衣下繃得緊緊的肩膀，想著這之中有多少是出於做為Merlin的職責，又有多少是因為對那個人的關心，「我不想隱瞞Harry任何事，」他說，這一次並不只是一個陳述，更接近某種宣告，「你也不想，對吧？」

Merlin這次只是聳了聳肩，動作很輕、有些如釋重負，「我也有個人喜好。」

盯著他好一會兒，Eggsy才癟了癟嘴，「是啊，當然。」

淡淡哼了一聲，Merlin站直身，「那麼，這就是你的決定了，」他說，重新把他的記事板攬在胸前，而青年對他點點頭，他接受了那之中無聲的謝意，起步越過Eggsy走向房門，聽見他小小聲宛如抱怨般嘀咕「所以我真的很討厭Kingsman啊……」，Merlin停下了抬手敲門的動作，「Eggsy。」

「對不起，我道歉，我就只是、」青年在果斷道歉和做出鬼臉之前毫不猶豫地選了前者，「說說──」尾音在看見Merlin幾乎露出微笑的震驚下拉成長長的氣聲，他直到很久很久之後都不敢確定自己是不是真的聽見魔法師發出了充滿惡趣的「呵呵」笑聲。

「恭喜，討厭組織是認同的第一步，」他說，表情平靜無波，甚至連眉毛都沒有動上一點，「歡迎加入Kingsman。」

「……我怎麼連一點開心的感覺都沒有呢，」像是想要伸手揉臉最終卻沒有任何動作，Eggsy這麼說，聲音和表情都帶有不同於用詞的笑意。

「如果這能讓你高興一點，我可以承認我是最討厭Kingsman的人，」不管是多麼驚人的言語出自Merlin都好像會變得難以判斷真實性，Eggsy忍住了一個小小的噗哧，在Merlin一派平靜轉頭準備敲門之前開口，「Merlin。」

「嗯？」

「在成為Arthur之前，Arthur的代號是什麼？」他問，即使帶著笑意也異常認真。

Merlin沒有回頭，他停了一小會兒才吸了口氣，「Lancelot」，他回答，沒有透露過多情緒，只是某種細微的感傷還是在那很短的時間裡攫住了他，「他的代號是Lancelot。」

Eggsy好像並不意外，也可能他就只是想要知道。他點點頭，看著Merlin輕敲房門之後得到門內一句從容的「請進」，Merlin推開門，依然半坐在床上的Harry對門外的兩人輕輕挑起眉，即使露出詢問的神色也沒有率先開口，那樣的沉著或許也是他的個人特色之一。

「你要進來嗎？」斜斜看了Eggsy一眼，Merlin的目光沒有留在他身上，反而移向了Harry，就像他根本不用聽見回應也能知道答案。

年輕的特務在他身後笑了出來，「是，我當然要。」

「很好。」

Merlin的笑容很快、很慎重，卻也有種淡淡的促狹，他的腳步停在門口，或許毫無自覺的視線以一種令人驚奇的柔和安放在他的朋友、他的同僚身上，直到Harry對他眨了眼睛，「這張臉你看了至少二十年。」

「是啊，相當厭煩，」他說，目光終於從Harry額前那道傷痕上挪向那雙褐色的眼睛，和那其中難以明言卻的確存在的寧靜，Merlin走向他，沒有遲疑沒有猶豫，就是他這麼多年來每一次迎接騎士歸來時的步伐，Eggsy就在他身側一步之距，而他們的Galahad在挑眉的同時幾乎下意識地浮出一個很淺、很淺的笑。「怎麼？」

「Harry，」兩人同時停在他床邊，帶著幾乎一致的謹慎和坦承，Merlin沉聲說，一手抱著他的記事板就像那是某種盾牌，而Eggsy沒有考慮太久，就側身坐回了Harry身側的那一小塊床墊上，他無視了Harry瞬間微微瞇起的眼睛，飛快瞥了Merlin一眼，從魔法師那裡得到非常快卻果斷的一個頜首。

「我們得和你談談Arthur。」

**Author's Note:**

> 這一篇是我的第一篇 Kingsman 同人，也是我之後一整個系列的起源，有很多設定都是從這裡開始，而且一直延續下來的。  
> 最後寫了亞瑟有很多是因為私心，我總覺得這個角色有點功能性，但米高爺爺又把他演出了一定的溫度，我對他有自己的解讀所以最終就成了這樣。  
> 最後的最後，還是覺得螢幕情侶要有螢幕情侶的樣子所以XD  
> 不過因為我在寫這一篇的時候一邊思前顧後然後默默站到了 MerHartwin 這個cp去，所以還是，嗯。  
> 好像想了很多，希望有把自己想表達的都寫出來；也因為好像想了很多，如果有機會，希望可以再延續寫些什麼。（後來我就寫了XD）


End file.
